


backbender sokka

by natili



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natili/pseuds/natili
Summary: I have a thigh kink and an intense thirst for sokka
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	backbender sokka

You had previously watched Sokka and the gaang win the court case against Yakone, having to witness the horror of bloodbending up close and personal. You had began to walk home, living in a small apartment in Republic City. You suddenly stumbled into something solid and coffee was splashed on your white shirt, you taking a few steps back to shake yourself off. You started to glare before realizing who it was you collided with. His hair was tied up into a man bun, a few strands loose, and his ocean blue eyes were laced with worry. he practically towered over you, waving a giant hand in front of your (eye color) eyes. Councilman Sokka.  
"Oh my God! I wasn't looking where I was going! I-" you stopped as chuckled loudly, coming right from the gut.  
"It's fine! Don't worry about it! I was the one who spilled my coffee over you. Do you wanna come over to my hotel room? I rented something out for the court case and it's not too far." You had almost declined, before realizing that he wasn't just talking about coffee, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

___

Sokka stumbled for his keys as he laughed nervously, the door finally opening.  
"Before anything else happens, what's your name?" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck as you turned a ferocious red.  
"My name is (y/n)." You whispered at an almost silent volume. His hotel room was absolutely massive, at least 4 times the size of your own apartment. However, you didn't have that much time to observe your surroundings before the councilman attached his lips to your own, you immediately letting him push past your lips and teeth to wrestle with your tongue. Your ass hit something soft as you were pushed onto what you assumed to be his bed, feeling his member against your thigh as you were pushed into the matress. You managed to wrangle him with little effort so that you were sitting on one of his thighs, probably double the size of your own. He practically tore off your pants as you struggled to take of his. Once both of you were only wearing your undergarments, you began to grind up on his thigh, Sokka throwing his head back i a loud moan. You felt yourself getting wet, soaking through your underwear and onto his boxers. You finally took his man bun out, his hair a surprising amount longer than yours. Sokka finally took your underwear off, you doing the same for him while he finished unclasping your bra. You continued rub up against his thigh as you felt his growing member on the outside of your legs. You then pushed Sokka into the mattress, the water tribesman letting out a loud groan, and inched up his chest. You looked down at him, his face covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He nodded and smirked as you inched further to his face, his hands coming around to grab at your ass once again. His tongue finally reached your clit, licking through your folds and eagerly shoving two fingers in without warning. You let out a pained moan, threading your fingers into his hair and pulling. You felt your climax begin to build up, and you were sure he was getting to his own as he added a finger and you finally released, feeling him release against your back and his stomach as he lapoed up your juices like a starved dog. You flipped over in the large bed and stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily.  
"Wow."


End file.
